


No Sick Days Here

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Sickfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Only Izaya would make her work while he is sick.





	No Sick Days Here

“If you get me sick, I will actually poison your coffee,” Namie said snippily, as she laid a bowl of soup in front of her boss. Nodding towards it, she said, “You’re lucky I didn’t poison that.”

“Aww, Namie, don’t be like that,” Izaya cooed, as he grabbed the bowl to sip at the broth. Setting it down, he said, “If you get sick, I would make sure you were taken care of.” His red eyes flickered with suggestion.

“Thanks, but I think I’d rather be injected with a deadly virus than have you take care of me,” Namie shot back immediately. Although admittedly, the idea of Izaya acting like a personal servant was intriguing in a way. She’d learned a while ago that she could get him to be quite obedient in the bedroom, so she wondered just how much she could get away with when sick. She did know for a fact he could provide a hell of a back or foot rub, for example. Hm…

She would cross that bridge when she needed to though. For now, she was healthy and having to deal with her very sick and very obnoxious boss, who right now was melodramatically feigning hurt. 

“You are a terrible nurse, Namie-san,” Izaya said with a pout. 

“Well that might be because I am not a nurse,” Namie pointed out, her arms crossed. “I am your secretary. Speaking of which, _why_ did not get a day off today, when you are sick?”

“Because the show must go on, Namie. Work still needs to be done!” Izaya said. She imagined his voice was meant to sound high and mighty and noble, but he was too congested to really give that effect. She opened her mouth to object, but he smirked and said, “Besides, I am happy to have someone to take care of me. Especially if that person is you.”

Namie rolled her eyes, despite the fact the final comment made her stomach flutter a bit. Sitting down next to him with a defeated sigh, she said, “You are absolutely insufferable, you know that right? Just being around you is exhausting.”

Izaya scooted closer to her and nuzzled her neck, as he chuckled, his warm breath hitting her neck. She shivered a bit at the sensation as she heard and felt him saying, “Oh, Namie-san. You and I both know you don’t mind spending time with me as much as you say you do.”

This was true, but like hell she would admit that. So, she just said, “Whatever. Get me sick and I will snip your balls off with scissors.”

Izaya moved away from her, sighing as he said, “Ah, Namie-san. Sweet as poisoned sugar as always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a cliche sickfic, and I also wanted to write an IzaNamie... so this ended up happening. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted, and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out and I will fix it immediately! 
> 
> Also, have an amazing day!


End file.
